blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Africa is shit.2C again
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3777.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 10:48:12 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Africa is shit, again Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Africa is shit, again « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Africa is shit, again (Read 506 times) Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Africa is shit, again « on: February 17, 2016, 01:03:55 AM » >Click through the African nations >Leaderless >Leaderless >Leaderless >Trending inactive >Hasn't had a leader this iteration >236 GDP rip lol >In a dead alliance >Leaderless >What. The. 씨발. So let me put it this way, if you're a shitty African nation you have approximately three options. >Bend over for corporate interests, effectively further stalemating the game by being forced into western alignment like a cheap whore and spend the rest of the iteration enslaved to the burger >Patiently build your nation like a gud boi hoo dindu nuffin N wuz ohn hiz wai 2 b a sturgeon n shiet, but since your GDP is below 300 you can't even afford a well without help from someone else, by the time you're finally big enough in tech and size to make any impact the next reset will be here so lol fukk u kneegra u juss got punk't lil mang >Get your buddy to take over a big GDP nation or make friends with someone in a big GDP nation to give you free shit, the way us proud and independent black people have been doing since the dawn of time So, basically, what I'm saying is Africa needs more shit or it needs some muffuggan incentive for people to muffuggan play in muffuggan bix nood ass Africa. Since Africa is one of the most populated continents on earth it would make sense that there would be some kind of labor bonus that could potentially increase output of resources, or make wells/mines at least cost less because of cheap labor, if those sound too much like a mirror for Asia then maybe add an option to beg the Soviets or US to build a mine in your nation that would increase growth, you'd then have to choose between tech and economy but it would at least give Africa some economic options seeing as we're all broke like MC Hammer with the exception of the oil rich nations up north. Maybe add some crazy shit like diamond mines, diamonds could become an added commodity to be sold, traded and spent on QoL in places like Europe because Vanessa really digs that necklace naw'meen muh light skinneded bruffa. Given the shit GDP starting levels in Africa the cheaper option for mines and wells would be better, I'm just gonna say if it wasn't for Mexico being my hero Sierra Leone wouldn't have shit right now. Rumsod bls. ;-; Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #1 on: February 17, 2016, 01:33:54 AM » >Africa having a large supply of labor Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Lon Dyo Guest Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #2 on: February 17, 2016, 02:14:01 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on February 17, 2016, 01:03:55 AM I'm just gonna say if it wasn't for Mexico being my hero Sierra Leone wouldn't have shit right now. >Tfw you get public notice from Pyeha Logged Yilmaz the Great Jr. Member Offline 65 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #3 on: February 17, 2016, 04:55:16 AM » Why play a poor African nation when you get a high GDP European one or an oil rich middle eastern one? Logged AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #4 on: February 17, 2016, 08:03:41 AM » Quote from: Yilmaz the Great on February 17, 2016, 04:55:16 AM Why play a poor African nation when you get a high GDP European one or an oil rich middle eastern one? I'll give you 10 reasons. 1,)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 2.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 3.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 4.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 5.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 6.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 7.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 8.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 9.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 10.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Dogtown Full Member Offline 103 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #5 on: February 17, 2016, 09:12:30 AM » Totally agree. There is no incentive to play a bad starting nation, or even mediocre one, really. The same applies to many South American and Asian countries, also. Perhaps all low-GDP nations should be able to build far cheaper factories, which may encourage more corporate investment. I don't know if a small change like that is really going to remedy the whole issue though. If anything I would suggest it's part of a bigger issue with far too much disparity between the good and bad nations. « Last Edit: February 17, 2016, 09:14:44 AM by Dogtown » Logged AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #6 on: February 17, 2016, 09:41:20 AM » another issue is that rm is worth literally nothing. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #7 on: February 17, 2016, 10:23:05 AM » Quote from: AKMB on February 17, 2016, 08:03:41 AM I'll give you 10 reasons. 1,)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 2.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 3.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 4.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 5.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 6.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 7.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 8.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 9.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM 10.)BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM Please don't forget the BURUNDI NAVAL PROGRAM Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #8 on: February 17, 2016, 10:42:36 AM » Ok I'm going to have to disagree. RP is at its core an unbalanced game and having every single nation as wealthy and prosperous just isn't practical nor necessary. I've played some really poor countries in TRW, and they're by no means unplayable. You even showed it yourself. You were presented with the unique challenges of running a low GDP African nation and you dealt with them organically using the game mechanics. TLDR Some will get a shit hand and others will get a great hand but no hand is so bad you can't play.* *T&C's apply - does not include ID 0's « Last Edit: February 17, 2016, 10:46:22 AM by Felicia Tamara » Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe uruguayanwizard Newbie Offline 10 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #9 on: February 17, 2016, 04:49:17 PM » People should stop complaining about low GDP and pull themselves up by their bootstraps, just like the hard-working people of Uruguay did. Invest today. Logged Leader of Uruguay. dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #10 on: February 17, 2016, 05:04:55 PM » Quote from: uruguayanwizard on February 17, 2016, 04:49:17 PM People should stop complaining about low GDP and pull themselves up by their bootstraps, just like the hard-working people of Pakistan did. Invest today. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #11 on: February 17, 2016, 05:43:45 PM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 17, 2016, 10:42:36 AM Ok I'm going to have to disagree. RP is at its core an unbalanced game and having every single nation as wealthy and prosperous just isn't practical nor necessary. I've played some really poor countries in TRW, and they're by no means unplayable. You even showed it yourself. You were presented with the unique challenges of running a low GDP African nation and you dealt with them organically using the game mechanics. TLDR Some will get a shit hand and others will get a great hand but no hand is so bad you can't play.* *T&C's apply - does not include ID 0's Yeah, except you missed the entire part about based Mexico giving me millions just because he was my officer in regular bloc, any two bit dumby can build a nation when you've got a friend handing you checks. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #12 on: February 17, 2016, 08:22:19 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on February 17, 2016, 05:43:45 PM Yeah, except you missed the entire part about based Mexico giving me millions just because he was my officer in regular bloc, any two bit dumby can build a nation when you've got a friend handing you checks. This goes against your assertion that African nations are unplayable. They're not, they just pose a unique challenge of requiring foreign aid. I'd even argue they don't, they just require the aid to grow fast enough for your liking. Either way, negotiating deals with other players is part of the game and just because you need to do it doesn't mean your nation is broken or unplayable. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #13 on: February 17, 2016, 08:58:03 PM » Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 17, 2016, 08:22:19 PM This goes against your assertion that African nations are unplayable. They're not, they just pose a unique challenge of requiring foreign aid. I'd even argue they don't, they just require the aid to grow fast enough for your liking. Either way, negotiating deals with other players is part of the game and just because you need to do it doesn't mean your nation is broken or unplayable. So people giving me free shit just because it's me is fair? Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: Africa is shit, again « Reply #14 on: February 17, 2016, 09:43:14 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on February 17, 2016, 08:58:03 PM So people giving me free shit just because it's me is fair? This isn't the question, and has little relevance. But just to entertain it anyway, how would you propose rumsod moderate in game corruption? Favouring some people over others, just for being who they are would be impossible to stop. Also, I think the question "is it fair?" is pretty redundant. Nothing in TRW is fair, and it was built that way from the beginning. It's built to be unbalanced and unfair. "Is it fair?" is a useless question to ask in TRW because the answer is always undeniably and unanimously no. « Last Edit: February 17, 2016, 09:46:26 PM by Felicia Tamara » Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Realpolitik gameplay discussion » Africa is shit, again SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2